Attack Potency
Destructive Capacity Destructive Capacity is the term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. It is normally the deciding factor of VS matches along with Speed. It is measured in units of energy. Attack Potency An alternative term for Destructive Capacity which has more direct meaning: The Destructive Capacity that an attack is equivalent to. A character with a certain degree of attack potency does not necessarily need to cause destructive feats on that level, but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. We are aware that this technically violates the principle of conservation of energy, as it should logically disperse upon impact, but fiction generally tends to ignore this fact, so we overlook it as well. Also, remember that Attack Potency is the measure of Destructive Capacity of an attack, and as such, is measured via its energy damage equivalent. Hence, characters that destroy mountains or islands are not automatically mountain or island level, especially if they are small. The attack potency depends on the energy output of a single attack, not the area of effect of the attack. Attack Potency Chart Explanation Standard sizes *'Moon Class:' Earth's satellite Moon. *'Small Planet Class:' Mercury. *'Planet Class:' The Earth. *'Dwarf Star Class:' Brown Dwarf star (specifically, the OTS 44). *'Small Star Class:' VB 10. *'Star Class:' The Sun. *'Large Star Class:' Rigel *'Stellar System Class:' A star system or stellar system is a small number of stars which orbit each other, bound by gravitational attraction. *'Multiple Stellar System Class:' Instead of doubling the value of Stellar System Class, the distance between two such systems needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two solar systems was done, with the following assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Sun and the next closest star, the Alpha Centauri. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both solar systems at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two solar systems at a realistic distance. *'Galaxy Class:' The Milky Way galaxy. **Galaxies in fiction tend to be destroyed completely, not dissociated. Hence, it is far more logical to index a common occurrence of compete obliteration instead of an obscure one like dissociation. **We have a different interpretation regarding black holes. Simply put, we disagree with the premise of utilization of black holes for energy outputs, primarily because black holes rarely follow any scientific logic whatsoever. *'Multiple Galaxy Class:' Instead of doubling the value of Galaxy Class, the distance between two galaxies needs to be accounted for as well. The calculation for energy required to destroy two galaxies was done with the assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Milky Way Galaxy and the next closest similar-sized galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both galaxies at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two galaxies at a realistic distance. *'Universe Class:' Given that the universe's actual size is unknown, we do not know the amount of energy that would be required to destroy all matter within it. As such, the bare minimum value for the observable universe was calculated as a lower border instead. Any greater finite number is also included within this tier, whereas countably infinite numbers are included under High Universe Class. Omitted levels *'Small Moon Class:' While most other tiers have been into 3 sub-tiers, Moon Class does not have Small Moon Class due to the existence of Multi-Continent Class. Simply put, the two intersect, and Multi-Continent level is far more common than Small Moon. *'Small Galaxy Class:' Same reason as the one for Small Moon Class, with the tier clashing with Multi-Solar System Class instead. *'Large Galaxy Class:' Large Galaxy level was omitted because unlike planets, galaxies in fiction rarely specify the size of said galaxy, and instead go from galaxy to multiple galaxies. As such, a "Large Galaxy Class" rating would not only be confusing, but also redundant. *'Higher and lower layers/levels of reality:' These levels are not listed because they are not restricted to the same parameters for energy requirement. The energy for such levels cannot be calculated. Additional terms '"+" symbol' Currently misused to an extraordinary degree on the wiki, the "+" symbol should only be used when the Attack Potency has been calculated to be greater than the average (arithmetic mean) of the high end energy level and low end energy level of a particular tier. Example: Average of Large Building level is: Tons (low end) + 11 tons (high end)/2 = 6.5 Tons (the arithmetic mean). All energy levels from 2 Tons to 6.5 Tons should be listed as Large Building level, whereas all energy levels from 6.5 Tons to 11 Tons should be listed as Large Building level+. 'High' Currently used to denote high end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "High" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: If a character is in the upper range of a tier such as Solar System level, said character will be listed as "Solar System level+", not "High Solar System level". 'Low' Currently used to denote low end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "Low" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: There should be no usage of "Low 7-A", because it does not correspond with the revised Attack Potency chart. 'At least' Should be used to denote the lower cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'At most' Should be used to denote the higher cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. 'Likely' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favourable. 'Possibly' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should also be indeterminate. 'Higher' This should be used to denote a character's weapons, techniques, or attributes that are much stronger than their base level, but still within the same tier. For example, a character that is Solar System level but has an attack that multiplies their power by 100 times. In this instance it should be written as “Solar System level, higher with that ability or technique”. Furthermore, higher may also be used to denote a case where the character is possibly or likely a higher tier, but to what degree is not specified. This is specifically referring to cases such as “At least 4-B, likely higher” or “At least Solar System level, likely higher”. Trivia *To know the equivalent prefix for a particular exponential value, please see this page. *The required sizes for shattered mountains, or islands, to be considered as "Mountain level", or "Island level". Other statistics *Speed *Durability *Intelligence Category:Important Category:Terms